


Магия контроля

by Li_Liana



Series: Идеальный капитан [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Group Sex, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 09:12:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15992156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Liana/pseuds/Li_Liana
Summary: Как и куда подевалась старая команда Ойкавы (которая Аоба Джосай), и как завелась новая (которую он потом угробил на извержении вулкана).АУ в магическом мире; цикл «Идеальный капитан» №4, приквел к циклу«Самый лучший связующий».





	Магия контроля

В первый раз они отправились в ставку вместе – новоиспеченный капитан и его вице-кэп. Инструктаж проводил старший офицер Ирихата и за первые полчаса не сказал ничего нового, чего бы они и так не знали. Ивайзуми героически сдерживал зевоту, а Ойкава убедительно изображал искренний интерес.

– Осталось определиться со списком батареек, и можете быть свободны, – в завершении сказал Ирихата.

– В смысле? – осторожно переспросил Ойкава.

Ивайзуми так вообще уставился на старшего офицера в немом изумлении. Нет, безусловно, они изучали командную стратегию, в том числе особенности работы в больших командах, и знали о существовании позиции магов поддержки, заглазно именуемых «батарейками». Как и то, что эти маги не принимали активного участия в операциях команды, а лишь делились собственной силой. Но Ивайзуми был уверен, и, судя по реакции, Ойкава – тоже, что в батарейки назначали всяких неудачников – с низов школьного или боевого рейтинга, или выживших после смерти своей команды, или полувыгоревших магов и прочие отбросы. Ивайзуми предполагал, что им просто пришлют несколько таких слабаков, добавив в уже сформированный отряд. Но, кажется, он ошибся. И, что самое ужасное, не только он.

– Так, что тут вас со специализациями… – Ирихата снова открыл папку с отрядными документами. – Всего двое связующих, тут без избытка. Пять атакующих, среди них два универсала. И пять защитников, включая еще одного универсала. Ответ очевиден, правда, Ойкава-сан?

Тот деревянно кивнул, а Ивайзуми вообще не мог понять, что происходит.

– И? – Ирихата выжидательно посмотрел на Ойкаву.

– На атаке остаются трое, – Ойкава говорил медленно, словно то ли взвешивая каждое слово, то ли лихорадочно придумывая ответ. – Ханамаки, Мацукава и Киндаичи, они – самые сильные, справятся и втроем. Куними и Кётани переходят в защиту. Там же остаются Ивайзуми и Ватари. Остальные становятся батарейками.

Ивайзуми сглотнул, не веря собственным ушам.

– Неплохое решение, – поощрительно улыбнулся Ирихата. – Трое на атаке, два связующих, четыре защитника и три батарейки. Тебя тут ничего не смущает, Ойкава-сан?

Тот замер на мгновение, а потом медленно кивнул.

– Батареек мало, защитников много. Ватари тоже в батарейки.

Ивайзуми показалось, что пол уходит у него из-под ног. Да как же так?! Всю прежнюю защиту, кроме него, одним махом отправить в батарейки?!

– А вот теперь – красивая классическая схема, одобряю. У меня осталось еще только одно замечание.

– Да, Ирихата-сан?

– По такому распределению твой вице-капитан получается в нижней части команды. А ведь он универсал. Не хочешь перевести его в верхнюю, поменяв с кем-то из атакующих?

– Нет, – уверенно возразил Ойкава. – Верх команды будет под моим личным контролем, а не всегда есть возможность оглядываться и смотреть, что происходит у меня за спиной. И я должен быть уверен, что там тоже все в порядке. Поэтому Ивайзуми остается в защите.

– Ну как знаешь, ты – капитан, тебе решать, – покладисто согласился Ирихата. – Удачи на боевых миссиях.

Когда они вышли из офицерского кабинета, Ивайзуми все еще не мог смириться с услышанным. Их команда, их тщательно отобранная команда! Из лучших выпускников факультета! Да они же... Они ведь друзья! Или уж точно – хорошие приятели. Да с некоторыми из них они еще в школе вместе учились! И вот так сразу, выпереть четверых в батарейки?! Да это же, фактически, смертный приговор. Батарейки не выживают дольше нескольких лет. Около пяти – абсолютный рекорд, удававшийся лишь единицам. А они ведь только начали… начинают службу с завтрашнего дня. Получается, никому из тех четверых уже не светит закончить ее живым?

– Но как же так… – он дернул за рукав идущего впереди Ойкаву, пытаясь остановить, но тот легко вывернулся и ускорил шаг.

Лишь сейчас Ивайзуми заметил крепко сжатые кулаки, неестественно ровную спину, и резкую, чуть ли не дерганую походку.

Вот черт! Ойе ведь пришлось самому все решить, самому выбрать, кого приговорить. Да еще и быстро, буквально на лету… И прежде, чем Ивайзуми успел еще что-то сказать или сделать, Ойкава телепортировался, прямо из коридора ставки.

***

Первым через три месяца выгорел Канео. Не насмерть. Всего лишь два месяца комы. По сложившейся традиции в их отряд он не вернулся, отправился в другой. И его парника Хейске перевели вслед за ним. Обоих – в качестве батареек, но им повезло. Новая команда оказалась слабой, и вскоре оба вернули позицию по своей классификации и встали в защиту.

Ивайзуми с облегчением выдохнул. Ойкава делал вид, что ему все равно. В отряде о таком удачном исходе с Канео и Хейске так и не узнали. Да и Ивайзуми это стало известно лишь потому, что он бывал в ставке. Он даже подумывал рассказать остальным – уж больно все злились на Ойкаву за выжженного Канео, но почему-то, поколебавшись, все же промолчал. Сам толком не понимая, из-за чего так поступил.

А еще через полгода почти один в один история повторилась с Мотому и Кётани. Причем, устроились они еще с большим блеском. Защитник плюс сильный атакующий были куда более востребованной комбинацией, чем два защитника.

У Ивайзуми закрались первые подозрения. Слишком хорошо он знал, как Ойкава умеет улаживать дела и договариваться. И два таких совпадения на случайность уже совсем не тянули.

– Слышал про Кётани и Мотому? – издалека начал он. – Им восстановили статус в новой команде.

Не поднимая взгляда, Ойкава рассеянно кивнул.

– Я расскажу нашим? А то все за них переживают.

– Запрещаю.

– Но почему? – взвился Ивайзуми. – Они ведь все считают тебя чудовищем, а ты…

– А я сегодня объявлю о новом распределении, – перебил его Ойкава. – Куними и Яхаба отправляются в батарейки. Мацукава переходит в защиту.

– Что? – Ивайзуми показалось, что он ослышался.

– Нас осталось восемь человек, до конца первого боевого года пополнений не будет, ты знаешь, – терпеливо, словно маленькому или глупому пояснил Ойкава. – Два атакующих, один связующий и два защитника. И три мага поддержки. Это стандартная схема, чему ты так удивляешься?

– Но ведь… – Ивайзуми сразу даже не нашелся, что возразить. – Но Яхаба не выдержит! Его индекс силы…

– На пятерых активных магов вполне достаточно одного связующего, – снова перебил его Ойкава. – И второй у нас теперь лишний.

Ивайзуми пришибленно замолчал. Все так, Ойкава прав. И выбора никакого нет. Капитан в принципе не может быть батарейкой, даже если бы ему в голову взбрела такая блажь. И если прочих «жертв» выбирает Ойкава, то у Яхабы вообще без вариантов, совсем. Он выгорел через месяц. И тоже выжил. На этот раз четыре месяца в коме. Но зато сразу отправили в команду, в которой погиб единственный связующий. Ватари отправился за своим парником туда же.

Ханамаки остался единственным атакующим. Куними и Мацукава стали новыми батарейками, а Киндаичи Ойкава перевел в защиту. Ивайзуми было тошно, хоть волком вой. Все защитники, до единого, целый год вылетают в батарейки. Все, кроме него! Семь человек за неполный год! И только он все время остается бессменным защитником. И все прекрасно понимали, почему – парник капитана. И это так паршиво и даже мерзко, но сделать ничего нельзя. И с Ойкавой толком не поговоришь, опять замкнулся и чуть ли не избегает его.

Следующий бой после ухода Ватари прошел очень странно. Нет, они выиграли, как и всегда, у них вообще пока не было ни единого поражения, но победили чудом. И в основном за счет самоуправства Мацукавы и Куними, которых совершенно неожиданно поддержали Ханамаки с Киндаичи. Ивайзуми было сложно в это поверить, но создавалось впечатление, что Ойкава ошибся. Впервые за все время, что они были знакомы, допустил просчет во время боя, и даже не один. И, будто бы этого было мало, четверка предателей накатала Ирихате коллективную жалобу на капитана с перечислением всех его мнимых и настоящих недостатков и приложенным прошением на перевод в другой отряд.

Когда Ивайзуми узнал, он готов был их убить – всех вместе и каждого по отдельности. Разве можно так подставлять Ойкаву?! Это же бунт, бунт большей части команды! Вернее, всей, парник капитана в таких делах не считался. Это же или Ойе приговор, или этим четырем балбесам!

Но в расположение отряда явился лично Ирихата, и поотрывать им головы и другие конечности Ивайзуми не успел. Старший офицер собрал всех внизу, отряд выглядел бледно, нервно и грустно, и только Ойкава излучал безмятежное спокойствие. И это Ивайзуми как-то отдельно совершенно не понравилось.

– Ойкава-тайчо, непорядки тут у вас? – Ирихата прошелся перед строем магов, вытянувшихся перед ним. – Общекомандный бунт назрел?

Ойкава неопределенно пожал плечами, то ли не желая отвечать, то ли считая вопрос риторическим.

– Справедливы ли их жалобы?

– Вполне, – согласился Ойкава.

Ивайзуми чуть не сел, там где стоял. Что он творит?!

– Вот как? – удивился Ирихата. – Так ты признаешь свою вину, Ойкава-сан?

– Да, – кивнул тот, глядя куда-то поверх головы Ирихаты.

Ивайзуми сделалось дурно. Этого просто не может быть! Это какой-то дурной сон! Все не может закончится вот так!

Старший офицер на несколько минут замолчал, обдумывая услышанное. Он тоже явно был удивлено ответами Ойкавы.

– Но пока ты все еще их капитан, – наконец заговорил он. – Так что я слушаю твои предложения по поводу дальнейшей судьбы бунтовщиков.

– Создать из них малую команду, усилив кем-то из одиноких связующих. А Ивайзуми сделать их капитаном.

Что?! Ивайзуми чуть не подскочил от возмущения и вклинился прежде, чем кто-то успел открыть рот:

– Я отказываюсь!!! Как парник я имею право оставаться с ним! Вы не заставите! Принцип парничества приоритетен!

Ойкава бросил на него злобный выразительный взгляд, но Ивайзуми его проигнорировал. Пусть даже не думает так от него избавиться, не выйдет!

– Никто тебя не собирается заставлять, – Ирихата покровительственно кивнул Ивайзуми и, чуть подумав, решил: – Хорошо. Будет вам малая команда. В принципе, четверка может работать без связующего. Пока останетесь так, потом посмотрим. Уже решили, кто станет капитаном и зам-кэпом?

– Мацукава капитан, я – зам, – ответил Куними.

– Ладно, – кивнул Ирихата. – Подготовьте документы на оформление отряда и через пару часов жду вас в ставке. Ойкава, Ивайзуми, за мной, – и телепортировался из отрядного расположения.

Ойкава с Ивайзуми переглянулись – одинаково гневно и возмущенно, но для разборок и выяснения отношений времени не было. Через минуту оба уже стояли навытяжку в кабинете старшего офицера, который сел за свой стол и, откинувшись в кресле, очень глубокомысленно уставился на обоих.

– Ойкава, ты же понимаешь, что за такое тебе рудники светят?

Ойкава покосился на Ивайзуми, как-то одновременно свирепо и беспомощно, а потом словно подобрался и нагло уставился на Ирихату.

– А за что? Вся их петиция с претензиями относилась исключительно к моей работе связующего. Как к капитану там ни одного дельного замечания нет, ну кроме бессмысленного спича о моей жестокости и бессердечности. А, между прочим, моя команда единственная в префектуре, которая вообще еще ни разу не проигрывала. Да, признаю, я паршивый связующий. Но – отличный капитан. И рейтинг команды доказывает это.

– Ну ты нахал, – восхитился Ирихата.

– А я в чем-то не прав? Дайте мне новую команду со вторым связующим, он станет основным, а я буду выполнять только капитанские обязанности, что у меня прекрасно получается.

Ирихата рассмеялся.

– Не морочь мне голову. Плохой связующий он. Не получишь второго. После такого провала тебе команда больше десятка как минимум несколько лет не светит. Так что будешь один пахать.

– Слушаюсь!

Ивайзуми боялся выдохнуть. Неужели пронесло?

– Имей в виду, – Ирихата перестал улыбаться. – Команду тебе соберу из отбросов – и она будет вполовину, даже на треть не такая сильная, как та, которую ты умудрился разбазарить. И только попробуй начать проигрывать.

– Не начну, – уверенно ответил Ойкава.

– Второй раз я тебя вытягивать уже не буду.

– Не понадобится.

Ирихата осуждающе покачал головой.

– Посмотрим. Но если что – рудники тебя ждут. И парник за тобой пойдет.

– Он ни в чем не виноват, – тут же возразил Ойкава, но как-то тихо и совершенно другим тоном, без того нарочитого бахвальства, с которым вел весь предыдущий разговор.

– А неважно. Вы парники. Я-то оценил твою попытку выгородить его. Но как видишь, он – нет. И парень прав, парничество – превыше всего. Он не захочет, и никакие твои маневры не помогут.

– Я понял, – кивнул Ойкава, – я разберусь.

– Свободны, – Ирихата махнул рукой, наконец-то отпуская их.

Как только за ними закрылась дверь кабинета, Ойкава схватил Ивайзуми за шкирку и выдернул телепортом на какую-то глухую лесную поляну. А мгновение спустя так врезал под дых, что Ивайзуми отшвырнуло к ближайшим кустам. Тот в долгу не остался, еще на лету сложил простейшее заклинание и приложил Ойкаву силовой волной. Но этот паршивец наполовину увернулся, наполовину сблокировал, а Ивайзуми пришлось выбираться из колючих зарослей. После чего снова нос к носу столкнуться с взбешенным Ойкавой.

– Ива, какого, черта?!

– Избавиться от меня захотел?! Парник тебе надоел, да?! А прямо в лицо забздел сказать?! По-тихому решил меня выкинуть?!

– Ты не понимаешь, что ли?!

– Да все я прекрасно понимаю! Не такой тупой, как ты вечно думаешь! Ни проигрывать ты не хотел, ни насмерть никого выжигать! Особенно наших, своих, с кем весь университет вместе. Распихал их по чужим командам, везде благоустроил, я оценил. Но меня-то за что, Ойя?! Я же парник твой! Никто и не ждет, что ты меня на батарейку поставишь! Пусть и ненавидят меня за это, но понимают же. Так какого черта, Ойя?!

Прооравшись, Ивайзуми гневно уставился на Ойкаву. Тот на несколько секунд застыл с удивленно расширившимися глазами, а потом тихо рассмеялся.

– Ты опять просчитал все мои замыслы? Снова? И давно?

– Начиная с Мотому, – сварливо ответил Ивайзуми и печально констатировал: – А ты все-таки меня за идиота держишь. Опять.

– Виновен, – опустил голову тот.

А мгновение спустя сделал шаг вперед и плавно опустился на колени перед Ивайзуми.

– Прости меня.

– Ойя, ты сдурел? – Ивайзуми оказался на земле напротив него секундой позже, обхватывая руками за плечи.

– Я знал, чем рискую, – Ойкава посмотрел ему в глаза. – И хотел защитить тебя.

– Придурок, – Ивайзуми сгреб его в охапку, обнимая и прижимая к себе. – Пол жизни в парниках, а все никак не выветрятся замашки одиночников. Что в клятве «пока смерть не разлучит нас» осталось для тебя непонятным?

Ойкава только тихо фыркнул ему в плечо, обнимая в ответ.

– Я никогда не отпущу тебя, пока жив – не отпущу, – заверил его Ивайзуми. – В рудники – в том числе. Да хоть к черту на рога. Ты не избавишься от меня, Ойя.

В ответ Ойкава прижался губами к его губам, через пару минут опрокидывая в траву. Потом, перекатившись, оказался под ним, привычно разводя ноги, обхватывая ими его бедра и прижимаясь к паху. А дальше Ивайзуми, как всегда, повело, и все остальное напрочь вылетело из головы. Сколько лет они уже вместе, а каждый раз ему сносило крышу, словно в первый. Он все так же безумно, лихорадочно, до дрожи хотел Ойкаву – и его тело, и его душу, и все остальное в придачу. И где-то глубоко внутри по-прежнему так до конца и не верил, что это все и так уже его.

***

За полгода у них сменилась треть команды – выгорели, насмерть. Ойкава стал безжалостен. Теперь его боялись, от Ивайзуми шарахались, но команда продолжала побеждать – всегда, непременно, так и не покидая первую строчку рейтинга префектуры. В личном зачете связующих Ойкава вошел в топ три префектуры и топ десять страны.

Когда Ирихата вызвал их в ставку, неожиданно снова вдвоем – всего в третий раз за всю их пока короткую карьеру, то Ивайзуми это насторожило, но Ойкава лишь отмахнулся. Что толку гадать и заранее тревожиться?

Старший офицер выглядел уставшим.

– У меня неприятные новости, Ойкава-сан. Или хорошая с плохой, или две плохие, смотря как посмотреть, – непонятно начал он.

Ойкава изобразил вежливое любопытство.

– Вашего старшего брата на прошлой неделе утвердили в должности офицера командования. Очень высокое достижение для его возраста.

Ойкава застыл, словно окаменел.

– Вижу, что плохая, – вздохнул Ирихата. – Как я понимаю, отношения с ним у вас отнюдь не дружеские?

Ойкава промолчал, Ивайзуми кивнул Ирихате, подтверждая его догадку.

– Тогда вторая плохая новость, – продолжил офицер. – Он добился, чтобы и вас, и вашу команду перевели в другую префектуру. Я пытался помешать, но у вашей семьи слишком много связей. Но это, полагаю, вы и так знаете.

Теперь кивнул уже сам Ойкава, все так же отмалчиваясь.

– Там у вас будет новый координирующий офицер. Был рад с вами работать, Ойкава-тайчо, – Ирихата церемониально поклонился.

Ойкава ответил точно таким же поклоном.

– И еще одно. Ваш брат многих в ставке настраивает против вас, и у него это неплохо получается. Теперь в любой ситуации любое решение по вам будет приниматься с максимальной строгостью, которую только позволяет устав и закон.

– Спасибо за предупреждение, Ирихата-сан, – Ойкава наконец-то прекратил безмолвствовать.

– И теперь все миссии будут одна хуже другой. И каждое пополнение – настолько плохое и проблемное, насколько сумеют найти, – закончил Ирихата.

– Я понял, – по губам Ойкавы скользнула невеселая улыбка. – Мне тоже было приятно работать с вами. И спасибо за все.

Когда они вышли, Ойкава на мгновение прислонился к закрывшейся за их спинами двери, прикрывая глаза.

– Успел, – тихо выдохнул он, тут же отталкиваясь и направляясь к ступеням.

– Что? – не понял Ивайзуми, спеша следом.

– Избавиться от нашей команды. Я знал, что он добивается должности офицера. Если бы у него это вышло быстрее, то…

Ойкава не закончил, но Ивайзуми и так все понял. С тем командным бунтом Ойкаве тогда бы не удалось отделаться так легко, если бы вообще вышло.

– Зря ты не ушел, пока была возможность, – вздохнул Ойкава, в кои-то веки не телепортируясь прямо в отряд, а мирно спускаясь по лестнице. – Теперь он меня достанет рано или поздно. Это лишь вопрос времени.

Ивайзуми тихо фыркнул за его спиной.

– Можно подумать, ты собираешься так легко сдаться и уступить ему.

– Нет, но я не уверен, что смогу выиграть.

– Значит, проиграем вместе.

– Ива… – начал Ойкава, но Ивайзуми его перебил:

– Мы уже сто раз об этом говорили. Я не буду ни прятаться, ни бежать от твоих проблем, какими бы они ни были. А твоего брата не испугался в прошлый раз – не побоюсь и теперь.

Ойкава остановился у нижних ступеней.

– Как только он поймет, что меня можно достать, целясь в тебя, ты станешь мишенью.

– Значит, надо чтобы он не понял, – криво улыбнулся Ивайзуми.

– Сложно будет, – вздохнул Ойкава. – Он видел нас на выпуске.

– Нет, – возразил Ивайзуми. – Он видел только, что мне не плевать на тебя, поэтому я и сейчас могу не скрывать этого. А сам ты никакой привязанности не показывал. Ему неоткуда знать.

– Извини.

– Удачно же вышло, – быстро отмахнулся Ивайзуми, уж больно странно было видеть непривычно виноватое выражение лица Ойкавы. – Теперь только поддержать легенду, что тебе накласть на парника с высокой горки, и ему совершенно незачем будет пытаться ударить напрямую по мне.

– Хороший план, – невесело улыбнулся Ойкава.

***

Ойкава точно знал, что и зачем он делает. Он должен контролировать их всех, всю команду, не только каждого по отдельности, но и всех вместе одновременно. Это безумно сложно и практически невозможно. Но только не для него. Не для того, кто собирается стать лучшим связующем сначала префектуры, а потом и всей страны.

Внизу его ждал весь отряд. Не все пришли сюда по собственной воле, некоторых пришлось подтолкнуть. Так, самую малость. Ойкава уже спал с каждым из них, кому-то отдаваясь, кого-то ублажая, а кого-то брал сам, не особо считаясь с чужим мнением и желанием. Он – их связующий и их капитан, он имеет право.

Он уже избавился от команды, на которую ему было не плевать. А новый набор для него практически безлик. Сейчас в их отряде одиннадцать человек. Он, Ивайзуми и еще девять парней, просто девять пешек, которых он сегодня должен полностью подчинить своей воле. Большинство из них не понимают и не догадываются об этом. А бдительность тех немногих, у кого зародились сомнения, пришлось усыпить.

Они ждут его внизу. Хотя знают, зачем собрались, большинство еще одеты, лишь пара человек с обнаженным торсом. Ойкава улыбнулся самым кончиком рта – эту недоработку он сейчас исправит. И вместе со следующим шагом на ступень вниз он полностью убрал всю свою одежду, вообще всю. Его накрыло будоражащим ощущением наготы, он словно всей кожей впитывал возбуждение от скрестившихся на нем взглядов. Пример капитана оказался заразителен, к тому времени, как он спустился, большинство тоже обнажились.

Сразу к нему направился один из атакующих – этого и подталкивать не надо было, сам вприпрыжку прибежал, – обхватил, крепко прижимая к себе, и впился жадным поцелуем в губы, бесцеремонно раздвигая их и проникая в рот языком. Его руки сползли на ягодицы Ойкавы, пальцы вцепились в них так яростно, словно желая разорвать.

В этот момент второй атакующий подошел сзади, огладил руками плечи Ойкавы и, не разводя длинных прелюдий, тут же толкнулся членом в его задний проход. Первый протестующее воскликнул, недовольный, что его вот так обошли, но не пожелал ни отступать, ни ждать – подхватил Ойкаву за ноги, приподнимая на весу и одновременно притягивая к себе, и начал втискиваться своим членом в уже занятое отверстие.

Ойкава непроизвольно охнул. Вот как, сразу двое? Не то, чтобы он не ожидал такого, но не думал, что до этого дойдет настолько быстро. Хорошо, что он заранее использовал заклятие максимальной эластичности.

А двое атакующих словно устроили соревнование внутри Ойкавы – кто сильнее и дальше засадит, кто резче рванет, кто своим темпом продавит соперника, да и куда ж без главного – кто первым кончит. Зато управились оба быстро, тем более стоящие вокруг их подгоняли и подбадривали, ожидая своей очереди.

Ойкава закрыл глаза и позволил себе полностью погрузиться в ощущения десятков касаний – руками, губами, уже возбужденными и изнывающими от нетерпения членами. Хотя пока его отымели лишь двое, активно лапали и терлись об него и все остальные тоже.

Его подхватили на руки, потащили к узкой кровати и бросили на спину поперек нее. Откуда тут взялась кровать? Хотя девять магов, любой мог телепортировать из своей комнаты или даже не из своей.

Чья-то рука вцепилась в волосы, запрокидывая его голову, а в губы тут же ткнулся истекающий смазкой член. Ойкава широко раскрыл рот, принимая глубоко, до самого основания. Тем временем к заднице снова пристроились двое. Команде явно не терпелось побыстрее трахнуть своего капитана. Пока успели лишь пятеро, получается, батарейки как всегда или в пролете, или в самом конце очереди.

Но, похоже, именно сейчас они тоже не хотели упускать своего. Ойкава ощутил как в одну из рук лег чужой член и чья-то кисть сжала его пальцы поверх возбужденной плоти. Вот уж что-что, а подрочить кому-то он точно не против, а очень даже «за». Буквально пару минут спустя другой член уткнулся и во вторую руку, а потом Ойкава почувствовал, как еще один трется о его щеку. А несколько секунд спустя ощутил два члена, с разных сторон тычущихся ему в бока и скользящих по животу. И последний, самый застенчивый, скромно прижался к его лодыжке. Вся команда добралась до Ойкавы – так или иначе.

Вот оно, то самое, ради чего он все это затевал – все предельно заведены, все утратили контроль или теряют его прямо сейчас, можно начинать работать и ставить общие якоря доступа, срабатывающее одновременно как на всю команду, так и с каждым по отдельности. Но как же тяжело сосредоточиться, все-таки вбивающийся в глотку член и два,  рвущих его задницу, нехило так отвлекают, да и все остальные прикосновения тоже.

В этот раз Ойкава даже не заметил, кто первым кончил, только стало мокро и скользко внутри, и снаружи – те двое выплеснулись ему на живот. Лицо тоже накрыла теплая струя, хорошо, что он уже давно не открывал глаз. Последним кончил тот, кто трахал его в рот, Ойкаве с трудом удалось не подавиться, даже магией пришлось себе помочь.

А потом они поменялись: Ойкава их уже не узнавал, даже и не пытался, но члены во рту и в заду сменились на другие. Хотя общая диспозиция осталась той же. Даже удобно – с точки зрения магии контроля, не надо перестраиваться и менять векторы воздействия. И хоть бы одна зараза догадалась ему подрочить! Хотя нет, лучше не надо, это может отвлечь и сбить с очень сложного заклинания. Уж лучше до болезненного возбужденный стоящий колом член и волнами накатывающее дурманящее желание – с этим Ойкава справится.

Его команда еще раз просто поменялась местами, не проявляя особой изобретательности, а потом их все же потянуло на эксперименты. Зачинщика этого безобразия Ойкава не успел осознать. Ойкаву подняли, сняли с кровати, один из атакующих сел на нее, опустил его на свой член, второй на коленях пристроился напротив него, тоже толкаясь в широко растраханное и уже так ощутимо ноющее отверстие.

Ведущий защитник с ногами взобрался сверху на кровать – она тут же протестующе заскрипела, но кто-то быстро укрепил ее магией. Ойкава не заметил, кто это сделал, но был благодарен, что ему не пришлось заботиться об этом самому – если мебель не выдержит и развалится под ними, то он справедливо опасался, что от такого внезапного падения ему достанется больше всех. Тем временем защитник за плечи откинул его назад, заодно роняя на постель и сидящего на ней атакующего, и все-таки дотянулся засунуть свой член ему в рот. И зачем только заморачивались –  все равно к той же схеме пришли: двое сзади, один спереди.

Но тут кто-то влез между атакующими, и в многострадальную задницу Ойкавы вломился третий член. Ойкава закричал бы, да рот занят. Только глухо всхлипнул, но, черт, все заклятие сбили, теперь опять заново начинать. Но, очевидно, атакующим этот маневр не понравился и они вскоре оттеснили третьего. Ойкава выдохнул с облегчением, а то даже с заклятием максимальной эластичности, три члена – это уже перебор. Зато во время всех этих маневров его собственный член так плотно зажало между их разгоряченными телами, что Ойкава наконец-то кончил – впервые за весь вечер.  После этого раунда команда окончательно вернулась к старой раскладке и его снова уложили спиной на кровать. Ну вот и стоило усложнять?

Вопреки ожиданиям Ойкавы, он со своим заклятием тотального контроля успел быстрее, чем выдохлась команда. Едва закончив с магией и добившись поставленной цели, он тут же в полной мере ощутил, насколько все это его вымотало – и шарящие по его телу чужие руки, и до болезненного горящая кожа, и вбивающиеся в него колом стоящие члены, и нехило саднящие даже сквозь обезболивающее заклятие горло с задницей.

А ведь парни и не думают останавливаться. Наоборот, только в раж вошли… Ну что же, зря он что ли якоря ставил? Вот как раз и повод проверить на практике.

Ойкава вырубил всех одновременно, одним общим ударом. Первые секунды недоверчиво прислушиваясь, неужели вышло? Вот так, одним махом девять человек? Но да, все в отключке валяются вокруг него. Ойкава осторожно сполз сначала с членов, потом с кровати, попытался подняться и чуть не грохнулся прямо на пол. Ноги дрожали и подкашивались, категорически отказываясь стоять. Вообще он чувствовал себя словно его избили – непрерывно дубасили чем-то тяжелым в течении нескольких часов. Болели все мышцы, даже те, о существовании которых он раньше и не подозревал.

Ойкава посидел пару минут на полу, вцепившись в бортик кровати, отдышался, подключил магию и повторил попытку. Встать на ноги удалось. И даже сделать первый шаг, а потом второй, но Ойкава даже подумать не мог, что это окажется настолько тяжело. А ведь впереди еще лестница. Ойкава медленно доковылял до нее, пошатываясь и поскальзываясь на стекающей по ногам сперме. Может, телепортироваться прямо наверх? Нет, это читерство. Да и не вытянет.  

Слишком много ступенек, слишком много времени, чтобы успеть подумать. 

Ивайзуми может послать его куда подальше. И будет полностью в своем праве. И когда-нибудь наверняка так и поступит. Ойкава это переживет, он давно готов к этому. Но – не сегодня, не сейчас. Ойкава понял это совершенно неожиданно, и осознание ударило под дых, ощущаясь чуть ли не физической болью. Если Ива сейчас его оттолкнет, то… То Ойкава понятия не имел, что ему дальше делать со своей жизнью. И совершенно неожиданно это пугало до жути.

По уму не стоило бы являться к Ивайзуми в таком виде. В тот единственный раз, когда тот своими глазами увидел его с другим, они потом почти месяц не разговаривали. Но тогда все было куда сложнее… Да уж, а сейчас – проще некуда. Ойкава вцепился в поручень так, что костяшки пальцев побелели. Нет, он не сбежит сейчас телепортом куда глаза глядят. И дело даже не в том, что может не дотянуть и где-то вывалиться по дороге – ерунда, аварийный выход у него отработан до полного автоматизма, а на месте отлежится пару часиков, очухается и обратно приползет. Но если он сейчас сбежит – это будет ложь. Или неискренность. Которая навсегда останется между ним и Ивайзуми. И в следующий раз в неоднозначной ситуации он тем более не сможет показаться ему на глаза. А не всегда все будет так… ну, относительно благополучно, как сегодня. Ива – его парник, и или он ему полностью доверяет, или тогда игра уже не стоит свеч.

Но как же страшно. Ойкава  на пару минут остановился перевести дух. Все же, лестница ему давалась слишком тяжело. Если Ива опять разозлится или уйдет в глухую молчанку – это не беда, с этим он справится. Пусть не сразу, и не легко, и неизвестно какой ценой, но он разберется, Ойкава ни на мгновение не сомневался в этом. 

Вот только все может быть еще хуже. Ойкава всегда, еще со школы знал, насколько Ивайзуми на него ведет и плющит. Ива хочет его всегда, везде, в любой ситуации и в любом состоянии. И все эти годы это оставалось неизменной константой. А иногда и последней ниточкой для налаживания испорченных отношений. А что, если сейчас он сам это разрушит?

Ойкава слишком хорошо помнил, насколько потерялся и понятия не имел, что дальше делать, когда в университете обидевшийся Ивайзуми совершенно неожиданно полностью подавил свое безудержное влечение к нему. Вернее, взял под жесткий контроль. Не перестал хотеть Ойкаву – уж он-то понимал разницу, но наглухо отказался от секса с ним.

Тогда Ойкава буквально из шкурки вылез, чтобы это преодолеть. И чуть не пришлось отдать гораздо больше, чем он на самом деле был готов. Но Ива отказался – пронесло, повезло, все наладилось. Но что будет, если Ива перестанет его хотеть? Если сейчас это непоправимо разрушится? Ойкава устало прикрыл глаза. Или все-таки сбежать?

Последний метр он прошагал, словно поднимаясь на эшафот, потом на секунду остановился у двери, не решаясь ее открыть. Но сколько можно тянуть, в самом деле?!

Резко дернув на себя ручку, Ойкава вошел и застыл напротив стоящего посреди комнаты Ивайзуми. Тот молчал и не шевелился. А Ойкава как ни пытался – не мог разглядеть его лица, зрение плыло и в глазах двоилось. И это было так чертовски не вовремя и так обидно…

 

***

Ойкава предлагал ему уйти – побродить где-нибудь вдали от отряда до самого рассвета, но Ивайзуми отказался. Ойкава не стал настаивать, лишь пожал плечами и отправился воплощать свой план. Еще никогда в жизни Ивайзуми настолько сильно не хотелось его остановить. Но он пока ни разу не вставал на пути у своего парника и капитана, не осмелился и сейчас.

Он рассчитывал дождаться Ойкаву в их комнате и ни за что на свете, ни при каких обстоятельствах не выходить из нее и не видеть, что там происходит внизу. Но вот только не учел, что слышно все будет просто замечательно. И это оказалось буквально невыносимо. Ивайзуми метался по комнате, не находя себе места, пытался заткнуть уши, даже уже почти скастовал звукоизолирующее заклятие, но в последний момент спохватился, а вдруг Ойкава его позовет? Вдруг ему понадобится помощь? Ну, вдруг?

В итоге заклятие так и не наложил, забился в угол между кроватью и подоконником и сидел там, обхватив руками голову и мечтая, чтобы все это поскорее закончилось. А потом внизу все стихло. Как-то разом, словно выключили звук…

Ивайзуми в немом ужасе уставился на вошедшего в комнату Ойкаву. Тот выглядел ужасно – бледный, шатающийся и едва стоящий на ногах. С запавшими глазами, плывущим взглядом и весь какой-то грязный, заляпанный, со слипшимися волосами. Создавалось впечатление, что его искупали в сперме или вообще утопили в ней. За те несколько секунд, что Ивайзуми на него таращился, успела накапать вполне заметная лужа. А Ойкава стоял, не шевелился, лишь едва заметно покачиваясь.

Выйдя из ступора, Ивайзуми сорвался с места так, будто его раскаленной плетью хлестнули. Одним прыжком добрался до Ойкавы, обхватил его, прижимая к себе, и следующим – уже телепортом, в душ.

Прежде всего он проверил физическое состояние парника, буквально на пару секунд активируя магическое зрение, но все оказалось более-менее в норме, без серьезных повреждений, только по мелочи, хотя и много. А он сомневался? Это же Ойкава, у него всегда все под контролем. Ивайзуми старательно не думал о том, что еще успел увидеть, но оно как-то само лезло в мысли. О небо, сколько же в Ойкаве инородной жидкости, которая слишком заметна именно потому, что не является частью его собственного тела. Не жидкости – спермы, мысленно поправил себя Ивайзуми – как бы ему ни хотелось закрыть глаза и не видеть этого, но ложь тут точно не поможет. Ойкава не только снаружи весь залит, но и изнутри буквально накачан ею.

Ивайзуми включил душ.

– Что, противно? – в голосе Ойкавы пополам насмешки с иронией, но есть и что-то еще, от чего у Ивайзуми тут же подкосились ноги и стало страшно, до жути.

– Придурок, – привычно огрызнулся он, а потом приник губами к его губам, и начал целовать – жадно, взахлеб, ощущая вкус чужого семени, слизывая его, выпивая, забирая себе и освобождая от него Ойкаву.

Тот замер под его руками, даже словно дышать перестал. И это было настолько странно и непривычно, что Ивайзуми остановился и осторожно спросил:

– Ты в порядке?

– Не знаю, – медленно ответил Ойкава и через пару секунд уточнил, внимательно всматриваясь в его лицо: – А у нас все нормально?

– Нет! Чтоб тебя! Какое нормально?! – возмущенно воскликнул Ивайзуми.

Да он что, издевается? Что вообще может быть нормального в этом безумии?! Осекшись, Ивайзуми сбился с мысленного продолжения негодующей тирады, заметив изменившееся лицо Ойкавы – какое-то разом то ли осунувшееся, то ли посеревшее.

– Ойя?

– Я…

Ойкава закусил губу, так ничего и не ответив, а Ивайзуми словно с размаху врезался в его совершенно потерянный взгляд. Да что ж с ним такое, в конце-концов?! Он вроде в комнату в лучшем состоянии зашел, что так резко и быстро успело измениться? Ойкава медленно, словно в полусне или в трансе поднял руку и прикоснулся к его щеке, едва дотрагиваясь самыми кончиками пальцев. Ивайзуми ощутил, как они дрожат, и от этого стало совсем жутко.

На короткое дикое мгновение Ивайзуми вообще показалось, что Ойкава сейчас заплачет. Но такого просто не может быть. Это же Ойкава!

– Я люблю тебя, – в полной панике выдохнул Ивайзуми, совершенно теряясь и просто понятия не имея, что еще тут можно сказать или сделать.

Ойкава снова на секунду замер – застыв и телом и лицом, словно выключился, а мгновение спустя тяжело повис на руках Ивайзуми – если бы тот не удержал, так бы на пол и свалился.

– Дурак, не мог сразу сказать, – едва слышно прошептал Ойкава, утыкаясь ему в грудь.

Ивайзуми крепче прижал его к себе, целуя в мокрую макушку.

– Ойя… ну что же ты… ты же знаешь… Я же всегда… – невпопад начал он, но этих нескольких секунд Ойкаве хватило, чтобы очухаться.

Он перестал безвольно висеть в руках у Ивайзуми, твердо встал на ноги, не разрывая объятий, как-то ухитрился просочиться вверх. И как только его лицо оказалось на уровне лица Ивайзуми – тут же приник к нему в поцелуе, исключительно откровенном и провокационном. А потом, когда Ивайзуми уже почти начал задыхаться, чуть отстранился и  вперился в него шальным взглядом.

– Хочу тебя, – хрипло прошептал он.

Ивайзуми одновременно и трясло, и вело. Страх мешался с возбуждением в дико гремучую смесь. Причем Ивайзуми сам толком не понимал, чего он настолько боится – то ли явно не вполне вменяемого Ойкаву, то ли, наоброт, за него. Но когда в его объятиях, под его руками обнаженный Ойя – его парник, его капитан, все остальное тут же становится неважным – всегда. И даже сейчас. Ивайзуми рывком развернул Ойкаву, одновременно за бедра притягивая к себе и ткнулся членом вперед, сам изумляясь, когда у него успел встать. И впервые Ойкава оказался таким растянутым, влажным и скользким, что Ивайзуми буквально провалился внутрь, первым же неловким движением вводя член до самого основания.

– Ох! Я же не успел… – дернулся Ойкава.

– Поздно, – в затылок ему выдохнул Ивайзуми.

Ойкава всегда в любой ситуации использовал заклятие полного восстановления после каждого секса, и потом в следующий раз снова как девственник – всегда узкий, свежий и тугой, и снова его надо растягивать, и каждый раз с ним как первый.

А вот тут в кои-то веки не успел, не подумал. И не то, чтобы Ивайзуми это нравилось – слишком свободно внутри у Ойкавы, но это настолько непривычно, что даже по-своему заводит. И пока он в Ойкаве, тот уже ничего не сможет изменить, сейчас заклятие уже не наложишь.

– Ты мой! Не их! Ничей! Только мой, слышишь? Мой! – лихорадочно прошептал Ивайзуми, яростно толкаясь в такую свободную и растраханную задницу, истекающую чужой спермой.

Ойкава подался назад, каким-то немыслимым образом подбираясь и сжимаясь внутри. Ивайзуми точно знал, это – не магия или такая стремительная и тонкая, что он вообще ее не ощутил и не понял как, но факт остался фактом. Его член наконец-то перестал свободно болтаться, его приятно сжало со всех сторон, и в несколько толчков Ивайзуми кончил, изливаясь в Ойкаву. Вот, теперь там и его семя, а то ведь непорядок, не вся команда отметилась.

Тем временем Ойкава легко соскользнул с его члена, опустился на колени и прикоснулся к нему губами, пока еще к вялому и опустошенному, но теперь это ненадолго – Ивайзуми слишком хорошо помнил, насколько стремительно он всегда реагирует на сладкий рот и умелый язык Ойкавы.

Ивайзуми почти полностью отдался ласкам, наслаждаясь одновременно дразнящим и нежным посасыванием, и едва заметил шлейф от пачки одновременно примененных заклинаний. Неужели? На мгновение активировав магическое зрение, Ивайзуми убедился, что внутри Ойкавы уже нет и следа чужой спермы – телепортировал куда-то. Хорошо, если в лесную глушь или в океан, а не кому-то на голову уронил. И конечно же, как же Ойкава мог обойтись без чертового любимого полного восстановления? И это почему-то разозлило. Восхитило, но и взбесило тоже.

– Ненормальный! – прошептал Ивайзуми, поймал провокационный взгляд из-под падающей на глаза челки – уже мокрой, просто мокрой от воды, и опустил руку на затылок Ойкавы.

В следующее мгновение рывком притянул к себе, глубоко засаживая член в тут же привычно расслабившееся горло, стараясь не думать о том, как же он любит Ойкаву, любит, но иногда почти ненавидит. Но все равно не смог ни оторваться, ни остановиться и трахал Ойкаву в рот, пока не кончил в него.

Выйдя из душа, Ойкава тут же упал в постель – на спину, приглашающим жестом широко раскидывая ноги и продолжая пялиться все так же вызывающе. И наконец-то улыбаясь – едва заметной полуулыбкой на все еще бледных губах. Но все же улыбаясь, впервые за эту чертову ночь.

Опустившись на простыни рядом, Ивайзуми толкнулся в него и поразился, насколько тот снова узкий, горячий и сухой – совершенно сухой. У Ойкавы заклятие смазки отработано до такого автоматизма, что по утрам он кастует его даже не просыпаясь. И раз сейчас ее нет, значит, он не хочет.

Ивайзуми с усилием протолкнулся в такое маленькое и тугое отверстие. А потом взял Ойкаву быстро, грубо и практически без магии, лишь себя защитил, чтобы не покалечиться. С каким-то чуть ли не остервенением врываясь в упоительную тесноту, растягивая ее собой и под себя – словно опять впервые, сначала максимально заполняя Ойкаву собой, а потом и наполняя.

– Твой, – прошептал Ойкава, – Весь твой. Всегда. Делай все, что захочешь. Как только пожелаешь.

И Ивайзуми верит, впервые полностью верит в это.


End file.
